Susahnya Jadi Wartawan
by Ichan Sasaru Kirkland
Summary: Sakura dan Ino adalah anak-anak teenar plus artis. Mereka dikejar seseorang bernama Naruto, si warwatan payah. Bisa nggak yach?


Susahnya Jadi Wartawan!!!

..

IchaChan kembali ke sini!!!

Summary: Sakura dan Ino adalah anak-anak teenar plus artis. Mereka dikejar seseorang bernama Naruto, si warwatan payah. Bisa nggak yach?

..

Chapter 1, Permisi...

Suatu hari, Ino dan Sakura sedang ganti baju di dalam ruang khusus. Mereka ingin mengikuti iklan pakaian yang sangat mini. Ino keluar dengan baju pink tanpa lengan dan rok yang hanya sepanjang paha. Sakura keluar dengan baju ungu sepanjang lutut.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai, ya? HEH!! SETEL BACKSOUNDNYA!!" Marah Sasuke, si Manager yang ngeliatin para penatanya melototin Ino dengan bohaynya.

_Kamulah makhluk tuhan yang tercipta yang paling sexy  
Cuma kamu yang bisa membuatku terus menjerit  
awwh.. awwhh.. awhh.. ah ah ah  
__awwh.. awwhh.. awhh._. _ih ih ih_

Backsound itu menyala. Kamera nge-shoot Ino yang sedang duduk diam di sebuah kursi merah sambil melihat kamera. Kursi di dorong, disingkirkan, dan diganti kasur ungu. Ino tiduran, dan Saske memberi aba-aba menyalakan kipas angin.

"1.. 2.. 3.. Nyalakan!" Seru Saske yang sedari tadi mengangkat jempolnya.

Sakura datang sambil mendorong triplek yang sekarang menutupi Ino. Sakura bergaya bak pramugari kerasukan setan.. -bwahaha!!-

"Cut! Sakura, kamu harus ingat koreografer saat di shoot kamera, ya? Oke! 1 2 3!!" Teriak Saske.

Sakura mengangkat tangan dan menari. Ino datang sambil berkacak pinggang. Sakura berbalik dan kompak bersama Ino meneriakkan..

"B-DREES UP!"

..

Di sisi lain, Naruto si wartawan payah sedang mendapat tugas dari bosnya, Kakashi Hatake.

"Naruto, kamu harus bisa mewawancarai Ino dan Sakura, ya? Nanti aku bayar sebesar 1.000.000 yen!!" Tawar Kakashi.

"Ta.. Ta.. Ta.. Ta.. Ta.. Pi.. Pi.. Pi.. Pi.." Keluh Naruto sambil terbata-bata.

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN, -JDUAAAAAAKK!!-!!!" Marah Kakashi sambil menendang Naru ke angkasa luar. -_-'

..

"Ini bayaran kalian berdua!" Ujar Saske sambil menyodorkan uang yen. Sakura tersenyum.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun. You can belive me. _Permisi.." Kata Sakura kemudian pergi dari kantor Sasuke. Saat Ino baru akan beranjak, tiba-tiba..**  
JDUAK....!!..**

Naruto mendarat di atas meja Sasuke. Tentu saja Ino secara refleks kabur. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto menggerutkan alis dan duduk.

"GOMEN NASAI!! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA.." Sesal Naruto. Mukanya yang tertunduk mirip cewek gitu deh..

Tapi..

Sasuke meyentuh dagu Naruto. Naruto yang berkaca-kaca kaget dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Semakin dekat dan dekaat. Jaraknya tinggal 0.5 cm lagi. Dan sudah tidak berjarak.. Jreng... Jreng...

PLAAAKK!!

Yah, Sasuke-kun kena tampar deh..

"Mau apa kamu? Dasar cowo matre!! Saya ini juga cowo tauk... Buka Fujoshi lagi.. Errgghh!!" Keluh Naruto.

"Maaf, tapi, kamu cantik." Ujar Sasuke enteng. Enteng banget..

"Cantik? Aku ini cowo!" Seru Naruto lagi. Naruto turun dari meja Sasuke dengan gemetar. Sasuke mendorong Naruto jatuh ke kasur Sasuke yang empuk banget. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dan menyentuh pipi lembut Naruto. Sedikit-sedikit Naruto mulai merasa nyaman dan bisa diam. Terjadilah sesuatu antara SasuNaru di kasur itu. Utung Ino dan Sakura tidak menyaksikanya.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Maksudku kemari hanya untuk mewawancarai Ino dan Sakura saja. Tidak ada maksud seperti ini sama anda, Tuan Sasuke." Ujar Naruto.

"Ooh. Silahkan saja. Tapi, ada syaratnya..." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menyerahkan gulungan kertas dari sakunya.

Syarat-syarat mewawancarai SakuIno:

1. Mau menikah dengan saya pengusaha paling ganteng -cuiihh..-

2. Chantika, mustika ratu -eh salah!- catik banget!

3. Baik hati chhyyiinn..

"Gimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh deh. Tapi, nikahnya? Saya nggak cantik, tuan." Keluh wartawan payah itu lagi.

"Nggak, kamu cantik." Kata Sasuke kemudian mengulangi aksinya yang tadi.

(Sasuke meyentuh dagu Naruto. Naruto yang berkaca-kaca kaget dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Semakin dekat dan dekaat. Jaraknya tinggal 0.5 cm lagi. Dan sudah tidak berjarak.. Jreng... Jreng...)

"CUKUUUUPP!! BAIK.. SAYA TURUTIN SYARATNYA!" Keluh Naruto pasrah seperti sedang dipasung.

_Flash Back,,,_

_"Naruto-kun, ada janji malam ini? Kita naik komedi putar di pasar malam yuk!" Ajak Hinata._

_"Oke deh! Kalau nggak repot ya, Hina! Aku pingin nikah sama aku. Janji deh!" Seru Naruto_

_Hinata tersipu malu dan memeluk Naruto._

_"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Hiks.."_

flash bac off

"Tuan Saske, tapi saya udah punya pacar." Ujar Naruto.

"Nggak ada alasan. Undanganya udah saya buat kok."

DEEEGG!!!

Naruto serangan jantung dan..

To Be Continued

..

Tunggu chap selanjutnya. Kritik dan saran diterima.. Wewww..


End file.
